Mr. Vee Lover
by Lonna
Summary: The building of a romantic relationship between Gohan and Videl. Writing for fun. Incomplete.
1. Chapter 1: And so it starts...

Mr. Vee Lover

Written by Lonna

He sighed wearily and leaned his forehead against the cold glass of his window. No, the school work hadn't finally pulled him under. No, he hadn't been thinking of his long lost father. No, Goten hadn't broken another one of his laptops. His problem was simple enough--he liked a girl and he had no inclination of what he should do about it. Pondering proved painful. Staring made him obvious. Stalking was a bit drastic. 

_'But asking might work,' he thought. He laughed out loud in his room at his own bluntness._

_'Of course, I can't ask her that. That's just crazy!'_

_'More crazy than stalking?' his other half inquired._

Gohan sneered at his inner conflict. It wasn't so much that the it was a touchy subject, but more that his subconscious was quickly winning and Gohan would have to obey himself and do whatever he said for him to do.

Gohan roughly shook his head, clearing the confusing sentence away. He refocused his attention to the window. It was raining. Heavily. He noted that Videl hated the rain. Perhaps this was a starting point. He turned his chair towards his dormant computer and quickly logged on. He had a plan that had to be put into action before he realized what he was doing and stopped. Gohan truly is ruled by his own self. 

~~*~~

After a many fifteen minutes, Gohan had come up with what he thought was the perfect approach to his situation. He had a short E-mail typed up; in the address box was Videl's email address. He reread what he had typed and with a giddy smile, decided it was good enough.

_Hey, this is Gohan, but you know that, right? Anyway, i just wanted to let you know that...well, i like you. I've tried a lot of things to act like i don't. Remember that time my mom blurted that i like you over the dinner table and i quickly denied it? Well, it was true. Um, anyway, that's all. Talk 2 ya laterz._

_--Gohan_

_P.S. Surprise! This won't be such a bad rainy day after all! Wait for me. _

And without another glance, Gohan clicked "send" and it was gone. 

Then he began to panic. 

"Oh my God. I just sent her an email that said I liked her! Oh my God! I told her to wait for me! Holy crap, I can't go through with this!"

_'Yes, you can and you will, you big lunkhead.'_

"Stop talking about yourself, dorkus."

_'Listen to your own advice, turd.'_

"I'll talk to you later, me! GO AWAY!"

Meanwhile, outside Gohan's door, Goten raised a curious eyebrow at his brother's conversation with himself and shuffled back to his room.

"Vegeta-san that there was a thin line between smarts and craziness."

~~*~~

I fixed most of the grammatical errors in this.--Lonna


	2. Chapter 2: Frenzied

Chapter 2: Frenzied

Gohan scampered out of his room and flew out the door without realizing it was still closed. 

"Bebacklatermomloveyou'kaybyebye!" he said in a jumbled rush. 

Goten merely stared at the giant Gohan shaped hole in the door, then returned to eating his fifteenth bowl of cereal.

"I told you he was nutsy, Momma."

Chichi only nodded in agreement

~~*~~

_'What was it that she said she liked? I can't remember!' Gohan thought frantically._

_'Harry Potter, you dolt.'___

_'Why are you back!?'_

_'As your common sense, I have to fulfill my duty as your memory also.'_

_'Harry Potter, eh?'___

_'Yah.'___

Gohan took a sharp corner off the sidewalk he was running on into the shabby bookstore. He took a look around the dusty store to organize his thoughts. He noticed that the front desk was located in the back of the room.

'_Wouldn't that make it a back desk, dummy?'_

Gohan held his mind's tongue and decided to ignore himself.

A small woman in what seemed her early thirties was peering closely at her book. Gohan cleared his throat in hopes to get her attention, but it was done in vain. 

"Eh, excuse me, ma'am."

She looked up quickly, "Oh, sorry young man. It's just that this book was getting very interesting. Can I help you with anything?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, "Well, there's this girl, and well…eh, I want to get her a book."

The woman gave a knowing smile. "Do you have any idea of what type of books she likes to read?" she said while standing up.

"I know that she's a fan of the Harry Potter series. I'm pretty sure she's read all the current books though."

"Does she often re-read books?"

"Only the one's she really likes," Gohan  replied.

The woman wrinkled her brow in concentration, "I hope this isn't a birthday gift or something special, mister, because giving someone a book they've already read is like giving them your old underwear."

Gohan blushed a little. 

"However, you seem smart, so I bet you're getting this "girl" another gift as well. In that case, you can get her the entire Harry Potter series in leather back. At least it's nice, and when presented with another thoughtful gift, it should give you the reaction you want," She said with a wink.

Gohan's facial color only darkened more.

"Would you like to purchase the series?"

He finally managed to lower the blood from his face, "Yes ma'am."

The woman gave a wide grin, "Wow, so polite! Whoever you're doing this for is lucky!"

A frantic nod was given as Gohan pulled out his wallet.

"That'll be two-hundred dollars and thirty-three cents." ***A/N: Leather back books are expensive!**

Gohan, being an experienced purchaser of books, was not shocked by the price, in fact, he had anticipated it.

After giving a hearty thank you and bidding a farewell, Gohan walked out of the bookstore with his new books. His next stop was the best martial arts store in the world: Capsule Corp.

Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to update more often! 

--Lonna

I appreciate emails everyone! Tell me how ya like the story! dedicatedspecialist@hotmail.com


End file.
